One form of electronic article surveillance (EAS) marker in widespread use is in the form of a flat, thin, flexible, rectangular member which is applied adhesively to flat or curved exterior surfaces of articles. One shortcoming of such exterior surface application is that, while often covered by a bar code label, the presence of the EAS marker nonetheless is evident since it is visible from the sides of the bar code label. Still further, the EAS marker is accessible to a customer.
In commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,462, a garment hanger is disclosed which overcomes the foregoing disadvantages. Therein, a garment hanger is set forth which is comprised of a one-piece body having a hook portion for the receipt of a display rod, a central portion depending from the hook portion and a lower portion for engagement with an article to be displayed. The central portion defines a recess opening into an exterior surface of the central portion, the recess being of dimensions suited for residence of an EAS marker in the hanger. A bar code label or like recess closure member is affixed to the central portion exterior surface in contiguous overlying relation therewith and enclosing the resident EAS marker.
Other solutions to the above-noted problem provide for the EAS marker to be contained in a housings securable to articles of manufacture, wherein the housings render the EAS marker not viewable.